


Who He Is

by pinadogg



Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Harumi (mentioned) - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lord Garmadon (mentioned) - Freeform, harumi dies, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinadogg/pseuds/pinadogg
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Dareth (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114607
Kudos: 22





	Who He Is

**_"RUMI!"_ **

  
  
  


It takes a while for him to realize that the voice screaming is his own. Harumi's falling to her death and he can't do anything but watch, struggling against Nya's grip, mask tossed to the side in pieces. He's angry, frightened, and guilty all over again but this time there isn't anything he can do to relieve this pain.

The building just won't stop breaking apart, thanks to that stupid Colossus that monster of a father had created. Yet Lloyd has nobody to blame but himself. It's his fault, his fault, this is all his fault-

"Lloyd, _please!_ "

"My fault, my fault, 's my fault!"

He can't hear. His breathing gets erratic and he can't get rid of that look Harumi had given him before her plummet, that fearful yet somehow forgiving expression. He shouldn't be forgiven. He doesn't deserve it. He never did. Not after releasing the Serpentine and indirectly releasing the Great Devourer. Not after being so weak, unable to defeat the Overlord for good and inadvertently causing Zane's death.

Death.

He was a murderer. 

"It's all my fault, I killed her parents, I killed them! I killed Harumi, I killed them!" He screams. It's not about her anymore. He let his selfishness get in the way. Because of him, Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and even baby Wu were crushed to death on the Bounty. And he watched it happen. How could he let this happen? 

Lloyd sinks to his knees, sobbing. Nya is still holding him and doing the best she can to calm him down, but he can't hear her. All she can do is hold him while his sobs quiet down. He distantly notices Dareth attempting to wake up an unconscious Skylor.

"I hurt him, I killed them, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Shhh, Lloyd.. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re back now.”   
  
Lloyd doesn’t understand.

  
His mind is clear but it still feels like he’s drowning. Why is Nya comforting him as if he deserves it? Heck, why isn’t she yelling at him, screaming at him for betraying her? For causing the death of her brother? Her  _ boyfriend?  _ Despite his better judgement (which hasn’t been really useful lately), Lloyd slowly wraps his arms around Nya, and she makes no move to condemn him. He lets out a nervous laugh. How did things get so messed up like this?   
  
“Uh, fellas, I appreciate the bittersweet reunion and everything, but uh.. LOOK OUT!”

Oh, no.

The Colossus barely misses the building, hitting a sign instead and sending rubble everywhere. They’re quick to react, with Nya picking up Skylor and running towards the end of the building, Dareth and Lloyd in tow.    
  
“Dareth, you’re gonna have to jump!”   
  
“Are you kidding?! From this height?!” Nya looked unimpressed. A car is thrown near them. 

Dareth gulps and leaps unceremoniously onto the lower rooftop, arms hanging onto the ledge. Nya follows closely. Lloyd hesitates before looking down at the remains of the Mask of Hatred. It isn’t calling to him anymore. And in all his jumbled up emotions he feels..

_ Relief. _ Strange.   
  
Lloyd stares up at the Colossus, and it stares back.

He’s made his decision already. It’s the first clear one he’s made in a while. He takes a running leap and lands next to Nya, and she smiles warmly. They manage to escape before Garmadon completely destroys the building with the Colossus. 

\---

"The guy's really lost his marbles," Dareth nervously remarks.

Lloyd glares up at the Colossus. Garmadon didn't even hesitate to destroy everything in sight. Does he not know where Lloyd is? "He's not going to stop until he finds you guys." 

Nya sighs, "I know," and sets Skylor down, leaning her against an overturned car, "There's only one thing that can withstand that. I ditched the Battle Wagon across town. If we can get to it...we can leave the city." Lloyd snaps his head back to Nya. 

What?

Leave the city? They got this far and now they want to leave the city? As if Nya was reading his mind, she quickly says, "Just until things calm down!" He frantically shakes his head. They can't leave. They can't just leave! If they do, who's going to-? 

"Listen, Lloyd." He doesn't want to. He really doesn't want to listen to whatever Dareth has to say.

"The ninja are alive." You know what? Maybe listening really isn't that bad sometimes.

"They are..?" Lloyd shakily whispers, hoping this isn't some unfunny joke. Dareth nods his head. "And Mystake said we needed to survive until the ninja got back-'' Got back? From where..? "--There's no shame in knowing when to turn tails," Dareth finishes, and he actually sounds wise somehow.

Okay. This is fine. He can do this. Nya and Dareth watch him closely. Skylor is still unconscious. Lloyd listens to the screams all around and this time around, he doesn't feel any resentment or pettiness. 

Lloyd remembers who he is now. He's the Green Ninja, and he's going to save Ninjago. Whether Emperor Garmadon likes it or not. 

"Okay," He breathes, going to pick Skylor back up, "We go for the Battle Wagon. But we're not skipping town. We hold on for as long as we can." Nya and Dareth nod in agreement, looking hopeful. Lloyd says a silent apology to Harumi and turns, following his teammates closely.

He hopes Kai and the others come back soon, wherever they are.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry these are so short :(


End file.
